


blood-crusted fingertips

by tia37



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tia37/pseuds/tia37
Summary: She approaches him once. He approaches her once. They never cross paths again.





	blood-crusted fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 spoilers.
> 
> This was made because someone said something along the lines of... Maki is nothing without Kaito. Salty.

She looks at him and thinks, _this is how I want to be._

When he introduces himself, he is honest. He tells them exactly what he did; how his girlfriend died at the hands of the mafia, and how he singlehandedly slaughtered them in her memory. He does not fear their ire about being a murderer, and she realizes that they accept him simply because he tells the truth.

She can never be him, she realizes. Her existence has been defined by lies and secrecy ever since she sold her soul to the devil and bloodied her hands with her first kill, the viscous liquid seeping beneath her fingernails and crusting there permanently, and no matter how much she tries she will never be rid of her sins.

She knows that he feels the same way. She sees it in the way he hangs his head low, keeping his eyes to the ground as he walks. She sees it in the way he hunches his back to look smaller than he already is, trying to shrink into himself and disappear from the rest of the world. But most importantly, she sees it in his eyes. The way he looks at people, as if they are living in a different world compared to him and he wishes he could join them.

She understands. Those are the inner thoughts of a killer.

* * *

 

She approaches him once.

"Why do you want to hang around a killer like me?" He asks, his hand reaching to dip the beanie a little lower. "You're a Child Caregiver, aren't you? I'd be a bad influence on your kids, you know."

She wants to say, _because we're the same, except you've better than me. Because you had a reason for your killing, and I kill because I was asked to. Because I'm the one lying about my talent and past and everything that makes me who I am, and I wish I could be as honest as you._ But she cannot because she has lied to everyone about her talent, so she settles for saying, "Because I want to."

He harrumphs and turns away. "That's not an adequate enough reason. Find someone else to bother."

"Wait," she says and he stops in his tracks. "Why did you tell everyone that you've killed before? It would only disadvantage you in the killing game."

"Exactly. I don't deserve this advantage. People should know that I'm dangerous and stay away from me." He turns to face her and looks at her in the eyes, mouth chewing on the candy cigarette absently. "More importantly, why are you asking this question?"

Her blood chills. She knows it shows in her body language because she sees the way his gaze rakes over her form, and it only makes her even more nervous. She tries to conceal her fear, but she knows that under his piercing gaze, she is laid bare.

He sighs. "I won't ask. But, Harukawa, I'd advise you to be honest; if not with everyone else, then at least be honest with yourself."

 _I am_ , she wants to say, but she does not know if she truly is, with the number of secrets she keeps and masks she puts on and lies she holds close to her heart.  _I will be_ , she considers saying, but that would be dedicating herself to a promise she does not know if she can keep. So she settles for saying, "I will keep that in mind," and watches him walk away.

* * *

He receives her motive video, so she shows him his.

He threatened her at first, telling her that he would reveal her hidden talent if she did not trade videos with him. She simply told him that he did not have to tell anyone for her to let him watch the video, since withholding the video would give her no benefits.

They trade. She receives her video and watches as her name flashes on the screen with the talent 'Ultimate Assassin' underneath. She cannot bear to watch the rest of the video in front of him, so she closes the video and watches him instead. She knows the video, or rather, its lack thereof, and she wonders how he will react. She watches his face turns blank and whatever will to live seep out of his eyes, and she wonders if she made the right choice. He told her to be honest, after all.

Maybe she should have stopped him before he left, but she could not. She was bound by the fact that he knew her true talent and could tell everyone at a moment's notice, and they would see her for who she is and shun her. But, she thinks, he too has committed many unspeakable crimes. He has the courage to face everyone, why couldn't she? She resolves to tell him that she will tell everyone about her talent, and as long as he is by her side she will be able to handle it.

He is found dead the next day.

* * *

 

He dies, but her secret is revealed anyway.

She keeps his words in his heart. She may not live a proper life, but she will live an honest one; if not for her, then to honor his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been here because I am RPing. Here is the link if you want to spectate (applications closed a while ago). https://discord.gg/M298Za9


End file.
